


Was it something that I said?

by PeachesThePeaj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesThePeaj/pseuds/PeachesThePeaj
Summary: IT'S BASED FROM MY DREAAAAM
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Was it something that I said?

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE HERE?!" Peach, clutching her graduation robes, stared in shock at the group of people that was seated on the cushioned row.  
"HELL YEAH HOLY SHIT YOU MADE IT!" Kuh exclaimed while literally jumping out of their chair to glomp the girl in an enormous hug, tightly squeezing a delighted laugh out of their friend. Jhany, ever the extra fucker she is, stood up on the chair and body slammed the two figures who were peacefully hugging and effectively rolling them all on the floor, making a canopy of pained grunts and overjoyed laughter. 

"I fucking missed you," Peach choked on her laughter, tears falling down her face freely.  
The two noticed this and shook their heads fondly while wiping her face and pulling themselves up.  
"We missed you too dumbass, the fuck you doing going to this cursed land without us?" Jhany said, slapping Peach on the forehead and laughing at the scrunched up face she makes.  
"I told you to smuggle us in but nOooOooO, you have to be a law student in this forsaken country," Kuh adds, slapping Peach's forehead as well, ignoring the indignant complaint coming from her. 

Peach was about to go off rambling about forehead abuse and skin irritation when a thought suddenly crossed her head.  
"Oh yeah how the fuck did you guys get here?" She asked, suddenly growing concerned by the shit eating grins that grew on their faces.  
"That would be because of..." Kuh trailed of on purpose, tilting their head towards the direction of someone struggling to hold 5 drinks with some sandwiches all at once.  
Peach then looked towards who Kuh was referring to before a surprised scoff escaped her throat. Jhany took out her camera and started to film the oncoming exchange. 

Peach ran towards the unsuspecting figure before jumping on his back, making the poor guy drop all of what he was holding.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She exclaimed before hiding her face behind his back.  
The guy seemingly recovered from his stupor and chuckled, gently prying off the hands wrapped around him before facing the overwhelmed girl.  
"Hey, you deserve it," He smiled, giggling at the reddening face of the short girl in front of him. She wordlessly leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, swaying softly as if to reel in her emotions that she cannot handle. 

They gently sway in silence before the speakers suddenly played a song. Peach suddenly feels him lean away for a bit before adjusting them in a more comfortable stance.  
"Dance this with me?" He asks, eyes twinkling in amusement while Peach flusters slightly, but still taking his hand. 

He started to lead them slowly, leaning a little bit closwr to whisper the lyrics of the song to the blushing girl.  
"I'm headed straight for the floor," He sang, looking into her eyes.  
"The alcohol served its tour," Peach filled in, smiling at the amused look she gets.  
"And it's headed straight for my skin," They sang together, "Leaving me daft and dim,". 

They continue to dance and sing till the song was nearing to an end. 

Peach then, feeling courageous and confident for the right reason for the first time in her life, cups his face to which he responds by placing his hands on her hips, leaning in to let their foreheads touch. 

"I love you," she says, closing her eyes as she lets the soft melodies fall behind them.  
A soft chuckle follows after her statement, a pair of lips gently touches her own, making her smile and kiss back. 

Finally, she gets a proper answer after all the years of one sided emotions.


End file.
